Knotted Flags
by Signingupforporn
Summary: A story of love between two countries, the revenge of another... and a new bundle of joy
1. Knotted Flags

" Doitsuuuu... Doitsuuu... " Germany looked up from his newspaper. Normally there was an Italian barreling out of the bedroom door shouting that. But today the hallway was empty. And the call was not as happy. Must be a cold.

Ludwig sighed before setting down his print and coffee. " I'm coming, Ita- " That's when Italy rushed out of the bedroom. His skin was chalky white, one hand over his mouth. Not a glance was sent in Doitsu's way before he raced down the hall into the bathroom, and a wave of digested pasta hit the porcelain.

Doitsu caught up to him on the last coughs and spits. Italy's curl was limp, barely holding its shape. Muscles trembled, both hands holding the toilet's sides. " D-Doitsuuu... " Germany squat down beside the country and gently rubbed his back. " It's alright. Just something you ate. " He reached up and flushed the contents of the toilet away, but Feli stayed hovering over it. " I dont feel good, Doitsu. "

Germany got up without a word, getting a rag from the bathroom closet and running it under cold water from the faucet. Nuzzling it to his forehead... there was no fever. " I know. Just something bad you ate. Let's lay you down with some crackers and a drink. " The Italian nodded weakly, and leaning on Germany, pitifully crawled his way to their couch.

With a package of crackers and lemon-lime soda, Italy curled up on the couch without a word. Japan stepped out of his own bedroom, rubbing one eye. " Mmph... Germany? Is there something the matter out there? "

Germany motioned at the Asian, passing the hall in order to go back to the kitchen. " Italy just ate something rotten. He's on the couch. I wouldnt spend too much time in the bathroom if I were you. " He ventured back into the kitchen, and Kiku went back to bed. It wasnt five minutes later that Feli was off the couch and running for Germany in the kitchen. " Ve~, I feel better! Let's have some pasta, Doitsu! " Ludwig looked up again from his newspaper. That didnt take long. 


	2. Knotted Flags 2

" ITALY, I DID NOT SAY JOG, NOW RUN! " Japan and Germany already had two laps over the Italian. Hands clenched into fists, every muscle bellowing for forgiveness as they were pushed to their limit. He had never had this problem before. Maybe at the beginning of training but surely not now after months of it. Maybe all that gelato had something to do with this. Ludwig yelled once more from the other side of the track. " ITALY, PICK UP THE PACE! "

He had been getting sick nearly every morning since the first time about two months ago, and sometimes at night. Medicine helped though, and especially anything Japan made with ginger in it calmed his quaking tummy. But Germany never took that as an excuse for the rest of the day. If he could eat pasta after throwing it right up, he could run five miles. Japan strut by the Italian, soft huffing replacing his panting. Then Germany rolled by. " We are THREE laps in front of you, Italy, THREE LAPS! "

Feli only let out a weak little noise, and slowed down further. His sweat-soaked amber hair didnt hide his expression well; one of giving up, loose eyes and somewhat tilted towards the sky. Germany ran by, and looked behind him. " If you think I'm-! " Italy's body gave out, and Doitsu watched as the male toppled into the dirt like a doll. Limbs laying where ever they fell, his only movement was the hard panting.

Ludwig dug his heels into the ground and quickly turned. Japan had never seen him run so fast to get to Italy's side, resting a hand on his back. " Italy? Italy! " Japan arrived as Germany was taking Feli's shoes off, tossing them to the side. Never had Honda seen such, tense eyes before. Tense, scared eyes. An Asian hand was set on Germany's shoulder. " He is overheated, Doitsu-san. We must get him into some shade. "

Cradling Italy in his burly arms, Germany rushed Feli below a densely branched tree. " Japan, get my water bottle. " Honda formed a curt bow and jogged to the spot where their workout had began. Meanwhile Ludwig untied his jacket from his hips and formed a small pillow out of it. He set it under Italy's feet instead of his head, guessing that was better for him. Once Honda arrived he handed the still-frigid water to Doitsu, who took it and nuzzled it against Feliciano's jugular artery. His body shivered softly, the only sign that the cold was getting to him.

Thirty agonizing minutes passed. Japan and Germany stayed at Italy's side loyally until the not-so-joyous boy awoke. He winced, brushing the cold bottle away from his neck and muttering. " Wh-what happened? " Japan used a sleeve of his jacket to wipe off dirt that had clotted on his face from sweat and condensation of the bottle. " You passed out during our training. "

Italy examined his face for a moment, seeing it wasnt red anymore. It had been a while since the workout then. He then looked to Doitsu. The nations met eyes for a split second, and Ludwig's eyes flitted away. Wincing, body was tense, ready for whatever the Italian wanted to yell at him. Ashamed of himself...

Italy raised a hand and set it on Germany's arm. " It's alright Doitsu. " Ludwig was quick to move away from his touch. " No it's not. Drink some water. We still have laps to do. " Feliciano set his arm back down, and sat up slowly. Instantly the world rocked, and he reached for that bottle of water in Honda's palm to get a drink. " D-Doitsu... "

He missed the bottle by about three feet before falling back onto his spine. A sickly noise came from deep in his throat. Kiku's eyes widened and jaw dropped somewhat, seeing that Italy was breathing still at least, before he looked up and glared to Germany. " That is it. We are taking him to a doctor. " 


	3. Knotted Flags 3

The cold stethoscope graced over Italy's bare chest. Over his heart. Against his ribs. Everything was beating, expanding just fine. The English doctor leaned back up, taking the black rubber ends out of his ears. " Heat exhaustion, you say? " Germany nodded once, arms folded and trying not to make eye contact with the doc. Japan was the one to speak, both hands clasped in front of himself. " Yes. He has also been vomiting in the morning, acting fine the rest of the day until today. "

The Englishman raised a hand and scratched on his cheek. " I'd agree to overheating if it wasn't for the vomiting prior. How long did you say? " Germany muttered his answer. " Two months. But right afterward he'd stuff his face again. " Italy cut into the conversation, his fingers grasping the stethoscope. " I want pasta... " Doctor gently pried his instrument from wandering hands. " I want to run some blood tests. Can you two keep him calm and still? " Japan looked to Doitsu, knowing he was really the one to keep Italy shushed. Aside from stroking his curl.

Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed with an unhappy sigh, and Italy instantly sat up. " Doitsu! So you forgive yourself? " Blues widened... then glared. " I'm sitting here to keep you quiet. How are you feeling? " The doctor approached with the needle he got from a nurse, and jabbed it into the Italian's arm gently. But Feli didn't seem to mind at all. " Oh, pretty nurse... I'm so hungry, Doitsu! Can we get some penne after this? I cant w-... " And he glanced over to the needle. He watched it fill up with blood, jaw dropping slightly. Germany took his chin and yanked him back. " Don't stare at it! " But Feli's face grew a little pale as he muttered. " I'm filled with tomato sauce... "

The doctor took what he needed from Italy's veins and capped the needle. " I'll get these results back to you in a second. You're free to go to the cafeteria if you need to. " Italy was quick to try to stand up, but instead grabbed onto Germany. Leaning on him he groaned. " Pastaaa-uugh. " Arms almost instantly grasped the boy in a hug without a second thought. Ludwig was gentle with him now, laying him back onto the hospital bed. " Japan and I will get you something. Stay here. " The Asian bowed to the ill country, and ventured out with Germany.

" Ludwig-san... something could be very wrong with Italy. " Honda carried the food, a bowl of pasta and a salad with ranch dressing in a brown paper bag. Germany paid for it, so he figured he didn't have to carry it. But he did carry the guilt for all this. His shoulders and head low, hands in his pockets... " Or he's faking to get out of training. " Brown eyes narrowed. " He could die, and you're thinking he's faking to get out of training? Please, Doitsu-san... "

But as they climbed onto the flight of stairs and into Italy's hallway, they saw Italy poking his head out of the door. " Doitsuuu? Doitsu! " A desperate glint in his eye, both hands holding onto the door frame. Germany rushed to the door and grabbed onto him, pulling him close to his chest. Feliciano was trembling. " Th-the doctor, he, I dunno he, said no fish for me, and that I'll need paint and a clear room and... Balanced diet. " Poor Italy was shaken. Even when Russia was about, Ludwig never had seen his face in such shock.

Ludwig looked up to the Englishman, who was grinning and chuckling lightly. " What in the hell did you tell him! " The doctor took off his glasses, then re-applied them to look better at the papers before him. " In all my years of medical experience... I've never seen this. Your friend appears to be expecting. About three months into it, by these charts. "

The blonde's face shocked itself into a sickly white, feeling bile contort in his stomach. Honda, standing behind Germany in the hallway, was silent in amazement. He dropped the pasta and salad, and it thunked onto the floor. As quick as the shock hit them... Italy spoke. " Ve~, is that for me? "


	4. Knotted Flags 4

The Axis powers sat silently in the car, Germany at the wheel and Kiku beside him. Italy was in the back of the Kubelwagon, chewing on the pasta Japan brought him. Soft snorts and mmm's were heard as he suckled the tomato sauce from the sides of the bowl. Like he was totally oblivious to what the doctor had told them.

The moon was balancing itself the sky, illuminating the trio. Ludwig hadn't even put the key in the ignition. Italy was pregnant. How in the hell- Who in the hell...? " Doitsu? " The smaller man moved his scrawny arms to curl around Germany's shoulders. " Why aren't we going home? " Germany was quick to swat him away with a sharp growl.

Italy fell back into the back seat, eyes wide as the German snapped his head back to look at him. " How in the hell did you manage this, Italy? I never thought you were CAPABLE of screwing up this bad. HUH! I WANT TO KNOW HOW! " Japan laid a gentle hand on Germany's shoulder, but before he could say a thing Italy screeched from the backseat. " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, YOU SAUSAGE SWALLOWING IDIOT! "

There had never been so much anger built inside those big brown eyes. Every wrinkle in his face folded, teeth bared and curl trembling. Even Ludwig's jaw dropped with the Italian's words. Not to mention Japan looked like he had seen Godzilla. Italy reared a hand back, a threat to smack Ludwig right upside his head. Muscles trembled from the strain of keeping himself back. His curl, normally smooth, flared out like the back of a frightened cat. " YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME AGAIN AND I'LL, I'll... "

Every angry notion in his head flushed away. The sudden curling of his lips fell away with the relaxation of his face, curl shivering once before going original. Browns returned to normal, examining Germany's face... before filling with tears. The poor man began to sob, hard. Chest shaking wails and tear ducts on high. Germany leaned back some in shock as Italy cried out. " DOITSU! I'M SORR-EEEEEE! DON'T HURT MEEEE! " Ludwig looked to Japan now. But Kiku narrowed his eyes at him, mentally telling him to fix this.

Doitsu was silent for a moment... before sighing. " Kiku, go ahead and drive. I'll sit in the back seat with Italy. " Those eye faucets were turned off in a wink. There was an explosion in the back seat, this one of joy. " VEEEE~~~~! " Ludwig opened the door, Japan merely standing in the seat and slipping into the driver's. The moment Germany was sitting down Italy snuggled up to him, wrapping those arms around his arm. " Doitsuuuu. "

Germany winced somewhat, feeling his arm pressed up against his chest... and stomach. Not much of a change yet. " Italy, do you even understand what the doctor said...? " Feliciano looked up from nuzzling his limb, and placed his chin on that wide shoulder. " I'm expecting! So... I guess I'm waiting for something to happen! " Germany raised the hand Italy wasn't holding onto and rubbed his face into it. Facepalm.

" No, Italy... it means you're going to be a father. Somehow. Someway. " Feli leaned back some from his shoulder, looking up into Ludwig's face. " But-but isn't that what girls are for...? " The blonde nodded slowly, and it made Italy ponder for a moment. A slow grin spread on his face once he put... two and two together. " Then you're it's father! " Japan slammed on the brakes on their street, rocking the two of them forward enough to get their attention. " Please! Do not speak of such things! "

Italy was suddenly a burst of sunshine as per normal, leaning up some to speak to Kiku. " But that's how France told me babies were made! " Japan's cheeks and ears blared a fire engine red, and he pressed harder on the gas. Had to get home, get away from these two Euro-weirdos. Feli leaned back and giggled merrily, looking to Germany. " Doitsu, aren't you happy! We're gonna be parents! "

But before Germany could even respond with a yes or no... Italy began to sob again, true tears going down those cheeks once more. " DON'T BE MAD AT ME, I'M SORRY! PLEASE, I'LL BE A GOOD DAD! " As the male sobbed, he felt two strong, warm arms curl around his shoulders and cuddle him close. He didn't say anything, but when Italy looked up Germany nuzzled his forehead to his. He didn't even need to speak.


	5. Knotted Flags 5

Japan hummed softly, dusting off the knick-knacks around the Axis Power's home. With Germany and Italy out in the garden, it was rather quiet on the inside. In his trusty maid outfit, he could tackle any form of dirt. Rubbing feathers lightly over small figurines of boats, cars, he soon arrived in Italy's room. Ugh, smelled like something died in here. He sighed softly at the sight of clothes and toys thrown everywhere. Was like picking up after a ten year old. He set his feather duster on the bed, and bent over to pick up the toys first. Teddy bear, slinky, toy guns, all were thrown into his large white leather trunk and shut.

Then he moved onto the clothes. His blue sailor suit shirt was taken up and shaken before being tossed into the hamper. Undershirt was treated the same way, though underwear was picked up by the end of the feather duster. And of course, not looked at directly. Picking up his pants, he flicked them hard, and the handkerchief from the pocket flew and landed near the bed. Another sigh. Now he had to touch that disgusting thing...

As he bent over to catch the hankie onto the feather duster, he caught sight of a pair of pants under the bed, hidden as far back as it could be. Strange. He got on his knees and reached, grabbing onto the trousers and pulling them out. Instantly the stench that had been brewing in here for weeks came to a head. Kiku Honda groaned softly to himself, shuddering with the stink. He went to dump it into the hamper until he noticed a dull yellow color coming from the pocket. The source of the stench! He dipped his hand tenderly into the pocket, holding his breath, preparing himself... and fondled dead petals.

Germany motioned at Italy, then to the tomato plant he was rooting through. " That one still has some ripe ones. " Italy reached up, but couldn't quite reach it. On the very top of the plant, just above his reach, laid a sparkling ruby of a tomato. " Doitsuuu! I'm too short! " He tried to stretch further, the sailor boy shirt he was wearing creeping over that rounding tummy. Ludwig suppressed his smile with a firm huff and a disapproving frown. Couldn't let him know he was happy about... that.

Moving back over to him from the potatoes, he easily plucked the fruit off the vine. " Couldn't you have stretched any further? " Feli merely giggled at the nation, and held up his basket. The mater was set down gently amongst its brothers, and Italy chirped softly. " Thanks Doitsu! Need some help with the potatoes? "

Ludwig turned towards the house though as he heard the door open. " Ludwig-san! " Poor Japan was shaking, his hands cupped around something. The German glared somewhat. " Did Italy bring another frog into the house? " Italy instantly let his basket down before running towards Kiku. " Japan, you found Adamo! " He ran for the Asian with his arms out, making grabby-hands for his pet.

But Japan's face was much too grave for it to have been a frog. " Ludwig-san... I do not know what Feliciano-san has done. But it may explain some of our troubles. " And he unwrapped his hands to reveal a demolished sunflower. Petals were mostly intact but wilted and brown. It was the rotting inside of the plant that looked the oddest, like it had been shoveled out and... " ITALY, DID YOU TRY TO EAT THIS SUNFLOWER! " Italy was suddenly in the spotlight, Japan and Germany sharing a look of shock and awe. Jaws down, eyes wide... Brown, sweet eyes looked between the two before muttering. " I thought that's where the seeds were. "

Italy was grabbed and yanked into the house. The only whine that came from him was leaving the poor tomatoes in the yard! Germany made him sit down on the couch, Japan setting the dead flower on the coffee table in front of him. Being a nation of well thought out tactics, Ludwig gently took both of Italy's hands. Fingers were gentle surprisingly, and it instantly got the younger man's attention. " Where, did you get this flower? " Italy brightened with Germany's touch, and he didn't waste time in crawling into the German's lap. He didn't dare push him off though.

" From Russia's house! The sunflower seeds in the cabinet were so good, I wondered what they would taste like fresh! Not so good though... and he caught me. But he didn't do anything though, that's what surprised me! He just sent me back home with some yummy candy. " Ludwig examined Italy's shining face, his smile so wide and eyes sparkling. He looked like he didn't even understand the length he had gone to put food in his gullet.

He sighed softly, setting hands on Italy's side. " What kind of candy was it? " Italy pondered for a moment... before shrugging. " I guess I ate it before I went to bed. I don't remember, but it was really, really good. I'd like to have some more, but I don't want to go ask him. Ve~! " Japan and Germany then looked to each other, and their dreadful thoughts were confirmed. Russian curse.


	6. Knotted Flags 6

" I do not think we should confront him. That would only lead to more trouble, and possibly a death. " Ludwig and Kiku sat across from each other at the dining room table. Germany was looking down at the flower. Ever since he realized Russia was involved... they could have been narcotics. Knocked Italy out, knocked him up in some sick twisted manner, and sent him home. What if the baby was Russia's? That made the contents of his stomach battle him, wincing hard and swallowing. Kiku granted him a moment until he spoke. Hands folded on the table, he tried to soak in Ludwig's emotions and comfort him. " We have to keep Italy safe. No matter what. " Germany nodded slowly, brushing a hand through his blonde hair. " I don't know what to do. I'm not going to stand by and wait for whatever that monster has planned for us. That baby could be killing him as we speak. "

A sigh from both of them, and there was a yell from the kitchen. " DOITSU! KIKU! " They both turned their heads towards the kitchen doorway to their left, both of them not really in the mood to speak. Italy was in blue pajamas. His old PJs tops had gotten too tight for that tummy, which was definitely showing now. " Do we have any pickles? " He opened the fridge up and dug inside without either answers. Germany looked away and sighed softly once more, leaving Kiku to respond. " I believe we do. Why, are you hungry? " Italy grumbled softly, something sarcastic surely before he raised his voice for him to hear. " I don't think I've ever been this hungry... " He reached into the cabinets, batting away the flour and sugar to grab...

Cheez Whiz was sprayed on the top of the dill pickle he found, a huge mound of fake cheese. A soft, almost erotic moan sounded from the Italian before fitting the fermented cucumber into his mouth. Japan's face turned almost as green as the pickle, and laid a hand over his mouth. Italy came into the dining room and sat beside Doitsu, snuggling up to him. He continued to spray cheese either on the pickle or in his mouth, but either way, that pickle wasn't going to last long. Germany looked to Italy, and he quickly broke the ice. " Did Russia do anything to you? Anything you didn't like? " Italy looked up from preparing a bite of the freakish craving satisfier. He paused, swallowing the cheez whiz in his mouth. " All I remember is the candy, and suddenly I was in bed with you Doitsu. I wasn't sore. And he just smiled at me when he found he eating his flower. "

The Asian spoke from behind his hand, looking away from the two of them. " I guess the best thing is to let Italy go... full, term, and wait for the results. " Those seemed to be very hard words for him to squeeze out. Feliciano chewed on the pickle in his mouth, before extending a slobbery, cheesy end to Japan. " Want some? " Kiku quickly stood, cheeks turning pale. A hand cupped harder over his mouth. " Oh gracious. " And he raced for the bathroom. Even Germany didn't get a kick out of it. Hopefully he didn't have the candy either.

Italy watched Japan rush away... and turned to Germany. Only when Germany turned to him did he speak. Tiny tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, eyes somewhat narrowed. " You don't think this baby's yours, Doitsu...? H-how else could it be? " Ludwig closed his eyes, trying not to see the damaged heart of his... love. He tried to give a harder example of himself, trying to get a snarl on his face. But he looked back up at those big brown eyes and he just couldn't. His face wilted from exhaustion and yes... maybe some depression. He whispered. " I want it to be ours. But Russia... Russia did this to you. And you know how he is. "

Feliciano looked over the German's face... before setting his pickle and cheese down. He leaned up and kissed that golden temple. He wiped his hands on his Pjs quickly, and gently took Ludwig's hand in two of his. " Doitsu... I love you. And I know it's yours. I can feel it. " And he set that big, calloused hand on his tummy. Germany jumped in shock, just from touching his tummy. Nothing even moved! He looked up to Italy with his jaw hanging, but Feli merely smiled at him in that happy-go-lucky manner. Blue eyes traveled back down to where his hand rested. Instantly he pulled his hand away, looking somewhat at it as if it was supposed to be soaked with blood. Italy was lucky he didn't feel anything more then elevated flesh. " Italy, I cant... I cant touch it. Not with these doubts. "

Italy sat back down, picking up his pickle and cheese. They sat in silence aside from the last crunches of the pickle between his teeth, until Feli broke the ice with soft, warm words. Like cuddly, purring kittens to Germany's ears. " I felt it move, earlier. I was in the shower washing my hair, and it felt like little bubbles. I wanna find out it's gender too. I don't like call it it. What do you think it is, Doitsu? " Ludwig got this flash of the beauty of a child they would have together. Sweet blonde hair, of course. A beautiful smile like Italy's. Daddy, let's play! " A girl. "

That's when Japan stepped back into the room. He still looked ill, but now a grumpy Asian replaced the silent polite one. " I am going to bed. I advise you do the same. We have work to do tomorrow morning against the Allies. " Germany nodded and stood, Feli moving with him. Kiku bowed before venturing away to his room. Italy took Germany's hand before he left, and he whispered softly. " Don't hate me because of the baby, Doitsu. " Ludwig looked down to the nation... and he leaned forward. His lips met Feli's for a second, before whispering back to him. " Good night, Feliciano. Sweet dreams. "


	7. Knotted Flags 7

A fist slammed onto the oak wood table. " BLOODY HELL FRANCIS, DECIDE! What plan are you going with! " Arthur's hair flustered in some places, cheeks red. But the nation of romance wasn't bothered by the look, leaning back in his chair. In his fingers he played with a lock of gorgeous blond hair. " Sacre bleu, calm down. Neither you or America have good ideas, so why should I be stuck with one? " Alfred jumped up from his chair, but his father quickly put him in his place. " SIT DOWN, ALFRED. " The hero did so, but then looked amazed that he listened.

The United Kingdom grumbled softly, before China raised his hand. He'd been quietly letting them fight until now. " Yes, Wang? " China crossed his arms and looked over all of them. Business dwelled in those dark eyes. " I think we have a good chance of attacking now. Not a peep has came from them in a month, so they must be planning something huge. We must go at night, full force. Italy is the weakest of the three, so we take him down, we'll have the Germans blinded with rage. " But he did not want to be the one to detain Japan. Couldn't hurt his own brother. But a voice from the head of the table spoke up. " If I could speak, da? "

All four pairs of the attendee's eyes went to Russia. The mother country was smiling of course, glancing over to England. Arthur nodded. How could he resist? " Go ahead Ivan. We're listening. " America scoffed softly, but Russia didn't seem to mind. He took a moment to let big violet eyes penetrate each of their faces before continuing. " The Axis Powers will soon be at their weakest. That is when we strike. " The other attending Allies glanced between each other now, but eyes snapped back to Russia as he set a sunflower on the table. It was one fourth eaten, but seemed to be living.

A soft gasp erupted amongst them all, and Ivan's smile fell away. They saw his jaw clench somewhat, and hands formed into strong fists on either side of his flower. A coldness slammed down on the room like a sudden winter. " Italy decided this was a good idea. Russia will show no mercy to such a, murderer. " The Allies looked amongst each other, unsure what to say before Alfred spoke up. " How much time have you given us? " Russia's face twitched, before a grin appeared. It showed nearly all of those pearly whites. As white as their frightened faces with the sight. " Soon. Very soon. Prepare your armies now. Do not let the Axis Powers grow wise. "

Russia stood, picking up his sunflower with the utmost gentlest tactics. The flower seemed to cry out in pain to him, and he stroked the petals gently. " Shh. I know. " Arthur cleared his throat, catching the attention of all. " I wish you could tell us more, Russia... I'm not sure if we all can rally troops in the blink of an eye like that. " Ivan, who's grin had vanished by now, chuckled. It sounded like a hammer hitting against an icy plank of wood. " The Italian murderer is expecting the German's baby. Pregnant. Four months, almost on five. Whenever it is born, I want a full frontal assault on their homes. Burn everything to the ground. Kill them. "

Silence. The conference room was just that as Russia's fingers grazed over the bright yellow petals. All of them pictured Italy in a maternity dress, stroking down the front of a watermelon-sized gut. Germany, acting fatherly? Much too hard to comprehend. Francis was the one to speak up this time, sitting up in his chair. " Excuse my French, but how in ze fuck did you do this? " Everyone except Russia seemed to suck the air out of the room without sound. Russia glared softly, a kolkolkol rumbling in his throat before he muttered once more. " Like I said. Rally the troops. You have about four months. " And he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, leaving the Allies in a stupor.


	8. Knotted Flags 8

Home alone again. Kiku was turning into the third wheel of the Axis Powers. He had laid down on the couch in the living room, soft Japanese music playing from a small CD player with speakers. Relaxing... He had almost gotten to the point of falling asleep when the door slammed open. " KIKUUU! " The Asian snapped up into a sitting position, seeing Italy burst through the front door. In his hands were white shopping bags with little yellow flowers all up and down the sides. Germany carried in a bigger box, and the picture on the front of it showed a white cradle.

" We found so many cute thiiings! Just wait til you see! Doitsu, can you start dinner please? I'll be there in a second! " Germany stepped in behind him, moving to shut the door with his boot gently. He set the box down in the living room and politely nodded to Japan. He then ventured off into the home to make their dinner. Kiku could of sworn that was a person across the street watching... But he didn't bring it up.

Italy rushed over to Japan and sat down where his head had been laying. His belly was reaching the fifth month, waistline completely gone, and most of his shirts didn't fit anymore. At this point his organs were shifting to make room for the new life inside, and he got out of breath somewhat easier. Kiku swung his legs and sat up with Feli. " Did you find out the gender also? " Feli's head bounced, curl following. He started to reach into the bag... then looked up to Japan. " Kiku? Can I ask you an important question? "

Japan nodded his head once, hands resting in his lap and back stiff. " Of course, Feliciano-san. " Italy's eyes shone bright as he grinned. Just absolutely glowing. He reached over and took both soft Asian hands, squeezing them softly." Doitsu and I were talking... and we agreed we wanted you to be it's godfather. "

Japan's cheeks flared great red and it swelled into his ears. Godfather to such a creature? A freak of nature birthed from a male? It would go against everything in his head. But... it was Italy and Germany's baby. He couldn't let it just go elsewhere if something happened to them. " I will protect it with my life, Italy-san. I promise. " And he lightly squeezed Italy's hands back. The pregnant man squealed happily, and threw himself into a hug involving Kiku. " THANK YOU UNCLE JAPAN! " The Asian froze up and gagged some, but Feli didn't let go. He knew somewhere Kiku loved his hugs!

Once he leaned back, leaving a trembling Japan, he reached into the bag and pulled out a little pink dress. Baby girl clothes! He set it down on his knee then went for a one piece suit, yellow with a flower on the front. " But this one is my favorite. " And he pulled out a little white dress. Lace was delicately embroidered onto it in waves like clouds. Kiku muttered then, picking up the dress Italy favored. " You're having a girl. Congratulations, Feliciano-san. " Italy was absolutely beaming, glowing with his pregnancy. " The doctor said she's beautiful, and a miracle. A beautiful miracle. Even Doitsu was smiling. " He took out a little teddy bear and made it kiss the godfather's nose.

Italy showed him the rest of the clothing. The Italians were serious about their baby fashions, nearly everything lacy and very pretty. Even Kiku agreed that the clothes were perfect for their baby. Italy forgot that Doitsu was making dinner until the slightest hint of wurst hit the air. He winced and looked towards the kitchen. Wurst sounded disgusting, but he wasn't helping so he might as well eat it. But then his stomach growled in a demanding manner. Just then Doitsu yelled from the kitchen. " Come and eat! "

Kiku stood in a swift, fluid motion. But poor Italy got up a bit slower then normal. A pang of pain ventured up his spine and he rubbed the small of his back. Ow. Arms then curled around their daughter feeling gentle squirming inside. Oh yes... his little angel. The two of them went into the dining room table, Feli not even saying hi and jumping on one of the full plates. Kiku bowed to Doitsu as he set down a plate of food in front of each of them. " Doitsu-san. Congratulations on your new edition. "

Germany glared sharply, but it did not last long at all as he remembered seeing the silhouette of his five month old daughter. His face softened, and he cleared his throat. " Thank you. Sit down and eat. " He sat down along with Kiku, Italy at the head of the table. Half of his plate was gone already, gulping down milk. But Feli managed to suck in enough air before speaking. " The doctor said that if I'm around you guys enough she'll recognize your voices. And we got pictures too! " Kiku nodded softly. " That is very nice, Feliciano-san. "

Italy grinned great big, then looked to Doitsu. Italy barely kept still he was so excited, but they managed to catch those small pictures from the ultrasound and printed them out. Germany glanced between the both of them, then handed them a long picture of paper with a bunch of screen shots on it. They were quick to start a conversation about them, mainly Italy jabbering away while Japan nodded. Of course, Kiku and Feliciano didn't need to know Germany already put a picture of their baby in his wallet. He smiled to himself, and swallowed the potatoes in his mouth.


	9. Knotted Flags 9

CH 9

Fresh out of the shower and into some leisurely black sweats and black tank top, Ludwig rubbed a towel through his hair. Currently it was a blonde mess sticking every which way, the gel not replaced just yet. He aimed to go into the kitchen and get some coffee until he heard a ghastly voice from the living room. " Doitsuuuu... is that you? " Germany's heart sank for a moment. That tone didn't settle right with him. He rushed somewhat, hands still working his locks when he looked into the room.

Italy was laying on the couch, one arm over his eyes and a hand on their daughter. Doitsu could instantly tell his Feli wasn't feeling well, and he spoke up. " Yes, Italia. Do you want something? " Feliciano was quiet for a moment, before he muttered. " No... just want you. " Awww. Germany smiled since no one could see him doing so and leaned on the doorway. " Is she giving you trouble today? " A nod came from the couch, and he sighed heavily. " I shouldn't have ate that gelato. " Doitsu crossed his arms and walked to the edge of the furniture Italy was laying on. " Move your feet. "

Feli raised his legs, allowing Doitsu time to sit down there. He went to bend them and keep them out of his way, but Ludwig gently grabbed onto the left. They were swollen no doubt, he didn't even have socks on. Doitsu began a foot massage just for him, not even minding he had just taken a shower. First off Italy tensed up, leaning up some to look over their daughter and confirm his suspicions. " Oh Doitsu, you don't have to-nyaaaah, veeee~! " He squealed in pleasure as Germany hit a nice spot in his muscles.

Moans and gasps filled the living room, almost on an erotic note. Doitsu moved onto the right once the left hung like a limp noodle, rubbing roughly. " You've never had an army rub, Feliciano? " Italy gurgled in response, completely content now. Hands rested on his stomach, and Doitsu was in the middle of going for his right calve when his pocket began to play the German anthem. He let go of Italy's leg, causing the father-to-be to whine. " Don't stop, Doitsuuuu. " He looked to the phone, and saw that it was a blocked number.

Germany nuzzled the phone to his ear, motioning at Italy to be quiet. " Guten tag? " The voice on the other end didn't waste time speaking. Just in case the call was traced. " I can see where you are in your home. Don't move, da? " But the voice was cheery, completely non-life threatening. Blue eyes went to the only window in the living room, the bay window looking out over the lush landscape. But right now unfortunately it was covered by white curtains. There stood a tall shadow figure, one arm up like it was holding up a phone. Or something a little more... gun-like.

" I wanted to congratulate you on your new baby girl. I'm sure she'll improve your relationship with... him. " Doitsu's heart swelled down into his feet before slamming into his gullet. Only he, Kiku and Italy knew the gender. Italy now recognized the paling features of his husband, and whispered. " What's the matter, Doitsu? " Instantly the Russian screeched into the phone, losing all his cool. " DON'T LET HIM TALK. TELL HIM NOT TO MOVE, TELL HIM NOT TO SPEAK! " Germany looked to Italy and glared. " Shush! Don't move... " And his eyes looked to the window. Italy's eyes followed... and he shrieked. Hands flew upward in a sort of spaz manner. " GHOOOOOST! "

Germany grabbed onto the Italian, causing him to drop the phone onto the floor. Both hands took his arms and forced him down onto the couch. He stood then, putting himself between Italy and the window just in case. Picking the phone back up... there was a long tone. Russia had hung up. Ludwig clasped hard on his phone, almost as hard as his eyes were shut. Damnit. Until he realized the figure in the window was still there. A few quick steps and he swat open the curtains. There stood a cardboard cut out of a human figure. Painted up and down it were sunflowers.

Japan now ran out wrapped in a blue yukata, eyes wide. " What is the problem out here? " Germany motioned with the hand that held his phone towards the cut out in front of their window. " We have a giant Ally pest to deal with. " Italy was now crying on the couch, head in his hands. This was all his fault. Japan moved closer to the window to examine the cut out. " Ludwig-san, be with Italy. He needs you the most right now. "

Almost instantly with Kiku's words Germany pictured Russia... with his child in his arms. The little girl he had imagined, yawning her first time and looking up into the eyes of the cold mother country. He left the window and went right to Italy's side. Feliciano continued to cry, only now throwing half of himself on Ludwig and clinging on with his hands. Like the German was going to fly away and leave him. " I'm so sorry, this is-is MY FAULT! " He continued chest rattling sobs until he felt warmth on his six-month tummy. He looked down with mother-like reflexes... and saw it was Doitsu's hand.

Ludwig's thumb gently caressed the shirt and child under his palm. Italy's words were that, if he spent enough time talking... she'd remember his voice. So he spoke somewhat louder, for both baby and father to hear. " Stop apologizing. I am protecting all of you. I am not leaving you, Kiku... or her side. " Japan smiled towards the window. Exactly what Feli needed to hear.

Italy muttered his pet name for Germany under his breath... and smiled. " Doitsu... You'll be the best daddy ever. " And he leaned back some to set his hand over Ludwig's. He even nudged it over some where she was more prone to kick. She was in good hands.


	10. Knotted Flags 10

CH 10

" Doitsu, doitsu! Look! " Italy had laid out all the baby clothes in the living room. Again. This was the third time this week. Nesting could be such a pain, especially with Feli's personality. Doitsu looked over from the paint slabs in his hands to see the Italian rest the frilly white dress on his big belly. The Italian could feel her reaction to the change of life, bumping about as if trying to find a light switch. Halfway through seven months, they were nearing the closing point of thier preparation. Which meant, painting the baby's room. Germany chuckled softly, setting down his paints for now. " Perfect fit. "

Feliciano gently took the dress off her and set it on a little hanger. No way it was going to be folded up and wrinkled. It was his favorite. Germany looked back to those paints, until he got a lap full of Italy. " Doitsu! Look! " He was never going to decide on the yellow or pink... but he glanced over Italy's shoulder to see a book. The cover bore an orange kitten in what looked like a purple basket. " I though this would be cute to read! She can hear us, let's practice! "

But before the German could resist, Feliciano sat perpendicular to his husband so that his head rested on his shoulder. The book opened, and Ludwig sighed. " Feliciano, I have to look at the paints. " Italy looked to the yellow or the pink in his hands... and muttered. " Pink. NOW THEN. " And he flipped the book open. Japan heard them in the kitchen while he was making some food for the guest that was coming over. A book about a kitten that lost its mommy and finally reunites with her at the end. Even Ludwig read. Out loud. And yes, it was only meant for Feli and baby ears... but Japan couldnt help but smile to himself.

But halfway through the story, even Germany had gotten into the hang of gently stroking the side of his ever-expanding stomach, the lock in the front door was turned. Italy was in the middle of a sentence when a silver haired man used his giant boot to slam the door open. " And when the kitten returned to its mommy, his brothers and sisters yelled- " SLAM. The only reason Italy paused was because of the huge jump the baby preformed with the loud enterence. Prussia happily finished the sentence, walking closer to the pair on the couch. A finger jabbed into the side of his stomach, gently but it gentle for Prussia was hard to judge. " THEY ALL YELLED YAY CAT STEW, THREW HIM IN THE BOILING POT, AND ATE HIS INTESTINES WITH A SIDE OF FRIES AND A LEMON WEDGE. THE END. "

The parents of the baby stared with their mouths wide open. Italy had to hand Germany the book and rest his hands on the squirming little inside. Oh, it would take a while for her to calm down now, he could tell already. While Feliciano stroked and muttered to his stomach Ludwig narrowed his eyes to his brother. " What did I tell you about entering my home like that? " Prussia leaned up, fists on his hips.

In one hand a yellow book was there, on the cover a small toy train. " That it's awesome and you want me to keep doing it. Heeey squirt. How's being a mommy feel? Found this outside, have fun. " A hand ruffled Italy's hair, and the country whined some under his touch. Prussia put the book onto the coffee table in front of them, or more like slammed it down. The poor little girl inside Italy seemed to be having a panic attack, and Feli looked to Germany. " Doitsu... "

Ludwig nudged for Feli to evacuate his lap before he stood." Let's just get to painting. Stop bothering your niece. " Prussia chuckled, staring the Italian down with sharp red eyes. " I'll cya at the baby shower, chunky. " Germany suddenly stepped up, grabbing onto his wrist. " C'mon you asshole, let's get this done. " Italy covered the sides of his tummy like it was ears. " Dont listen to that. " But then his eyes caught sight of the new book. Maybe reading to her would calm her down.

He took the book in one hand, the other gently petting downward. The front didnt have a title, neither did the back. Italy let out a curious little noise, and opened to the first page. The writing was odd, blocky... he didnt recognize it. But out fell a little pink piece of plastic that looked like the skin of a barbie doll. Italy didnt think anything of it, tossing it to the side. But as he flipped through the pages more and more of these pink pieces fell out of the book and onto his baby. Soon he growled. Grabbing the front page and the back page, he turned the book upside and and shook.

A shriek from the living room caused two painters to run back out. Japan dropped the mayonaise jar on the counter and rushed out also. Now the father to be was sobbing, curling up into the couch. On the floor lay dolls amongst pink plastic chunks. One was taller and blonde. The middle was auburn with a curl sticking out. The third was the smallest, clearly a baby. All three had their heads caved in, broken, plastic split and ripped and sprinkled into the book. Germany went to Italy instantly, laying hands on him. Feliciano jumped at the offer of German love, and sobbed into that lean stomach of his.

Germany stroked his hair, but he looked equally as frightened. Japan looked just as pale, moving to Italy's side also and patting his shoulder. But Prussia picked up the book and flipped it open. " Russian writing. " Japan muttered, looking to the brothers as Italy's sobs somewhat drowned him out. " This is a death threat. We must begin defensive tactics. " Prussia was quick to pounce on this offer. " Threaten my niece? Oh boy. Mother fucker's in trouble now. "

Italy exploded, his curl flaring out again and his teeth baring. " STOP CURSING, SHE CAN HEAR YOU! " And Gilbert's response was a scoff. He crossed his arms. " She'll learn eventually. " Germany stroked the Italian's curl now, and he felt the man shudder against him, but he quieted down for everyone to hear him. " I'll rally troops. Japan? I want our borders on lockdown. No if, ands, or buts. This creep isnt getting our baby. "


	11. Knotted Flags 11

CH 11

Nothing was getting better. Germany tried to put all of his mental power into keeping Italy safe, and it was wearing him out quickly. Dark circles under his eyes and enough coffee in him to keep Rip Van Winkle awake, he raced to save their family. Japan was the one fetching things for Italy and making sure he was happy while the father was out securing borders. Surely after the baby was born... it would be their weakest moment. But Feli was fed up with Germany being gone, really. He loved that Japan was watching over him so much, even the baby recognized his soft voice. But he wanted Doitsu.

Late at night Germany housed himself in his office, knocking around ideas and tactics. In the middle of air bombing the Russian capital, there was a knock at his door. He looked up to see an exhausted Italy rubbing his eyes with the heel of his left hand. Right hand curled under his tummy. " Doitsu... I cant go to sleep. She keeps waking me up moving around. " Germany's little girl was a rowdy little fetus. Ludwig stood from his map, setting down the pencil he had been using as an airplane. " And you want me to do what? " Italy didn't seem to like that answer by the lowering of his brow and pouting lips.

But Germany rounded his desk and quickly took his Italy in a warm embrace. Feli struggled for a second, until he decided... Doitsu was comfy. Head rested on his chest, and Ludwig walked them back to Italy's bed. " Sorry, long night. I'm so, cornered. So worried. " Italy sat down on the edge of the bed with a grunt. Poor Italy wore a baggy blue shirt of Doitsu's, the only thing that fit his belly anymore. And he was STILL gaining weight. " Lay down with me, please Doitsu? Just for a little while. She'll like your voice. I think she's tired of mine. "

A sigh, and Ludwig nodded. " Fine. For a little while. I have to get back to work. " Italy squealed happily, and laid down. Kicking off his boots and taking his jacket off, Germany slid into bed with Italy and his daughter. The two of them cuddled instantly, Italy's back pressed to Germany's body. The Italian was very warm and comfortable, enough to make the blonde male yawn already. Ludwig wrapped an arm around that wide belly, splaying fingers over their daughter. Italy spoke softly, laying his hand over Doitsu's. " The book says that she's about five pounds. Her bones are growing and her brain's getting stronger, so she's moving around more. They're right. " Italy giggled softly.

Germany closed his eyes and nuzzled his face to lay atop Italy's. " Just means she's healthy. " Even Doitsu could tell she knew his voice, for under their hands there was a small commotion. While Italy grunted from the assault, Ludwig laughed. " So she does know our voices... does she know Japan's? Gilbert's? " Italy nodded softly, his motions slowing down. Oh, sleepy. " She knows Japan's but he doesn't want to touch her. She doesn't know your brother. " His words slurred some, and he wriggled some to get closer to Germany.

Pulling the blanket over both of them, Ludwig kissed Italy's temple. " A month to go. Are you excited? " Feliciano pondered for a moment, and turned his head to look up somewhat to Germany. " I'm just as scared as I am excited. Wh-what if Russia does get her? What if something goes wrong? " Ludwig leaned down and kissed Italy's soft lips. He granted Italy time to kiss back before he pulled away and spoke.

" I'd rather see my nation overrun by Russians then her life in danger. That's why I'm trying everything to keep you two out of trouble. " Those tired blue eyes found joy in looking down to the swollen tummy. His hand, shaking from exhaustion and coffee, slowly pet from the top to the rounded bottom, feeling her calm already. Voice was a soft whisper, making sure only Feliciano and their baby heard it. " I cant wait to hold her, Italy... All the kicking and sleepless nights will be worth it. We've made a miracle. " The pregnant man sighed happily, and he whispered. " I love you Doitsu. " But before Ludwig could respond, the nation was out like a light with a soft ve~.

Germany gently got up out of the bed and tucked the blanket around Italy. He murred softly in his sleep, but didn't move. Doitsu then hovered over his sleeping body, taking in his form from head to toe, then back up. " I love you too, Feliciano. " Fingertips pressed to his lips, then to the round abdomen holding all he ever dreamed of with Italy. A family. Love. " You too, my little angel. " And he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	12. Knotted Flags 12

" Doitsuuuuu! The last guests are heeeeere! " Italy chirped from the living room, but he didnt mind to get up and get the door. Standing was a pain on these swollen ankles, so he happily remained on the couch surrounded by others. Germany came from the hallway, glancing to the bright yellow Ferrari outside. Oh no... the one he hoped he didnt have to open the door for. But the doorbell rang, and he did so without joy. There stood a fuming Romano, giving Germany a dirty look.

But in his arms was a fluffy pink teddy bear. Shoving it into the blonde's arms he muttered. " Congratulations. " He then spotted his fat brother, and went to his side. Behind him was Spain with a smaller pink box. He grinned and waved to Germany before coming in the house, shutting the door himself. " Shoo, hot out there. Here! I thought she would like this. It's a baby bracelet, you put it on her wrist so you know she's yours at the hospital. I didnt know her name so I just put ' A Miracle ' on it. Who else is here? "

Doitsu looked up to the rest of the group and motioned to them all. Austria and Hungary sat by the window, speaking to each other. Prussia was already chowing down on cake and pulled pork sandwiches, Gilbird on his lap pecking at a cracker. Poland was sitting on the right of Italy, talking to him about the cake. Now Romano joined his brother's left side and they shared a big hug. Italy looked so happy to see the rude little... Germany then looked to Spain, taking the present from him. " I'll put this in the pile. Thank you. "

Poor Germany still looked exhausted from those sleepless nights, and now that the baby was coming soon he was extremely nervous. Not to mention excited beyond all reason. The present was set amongst the others, and he went into the kitchen. There Japan rushed with the food, trying to please all of the guests. Ham slices, lettuce, mayo, all lined up like a system. Doitsu set a hand on his shoulder, making the Asian jump somewhat before turning. " G-Germany-san... you frightened me. " Germany turned him to face him, setting both hands on his shoulders. " Thank you, for everything Kiku. Please, go relax and have some cake. These sandwiches will feed everyone. " Kiku glared softly. " Your brother already ate a whole platter. By himself. "

Italy lounged back on the couch while the two spoke in the kitchen, letting Poland pet that round belly. Ugh... 40 weeks pregnant. Full term and ready to pop. He could tell the little girl barely had any room to wiggle around in anymore, for mainly she was trying to stretch her surroundings out with no such luck. The kicks she did manage were strong though. Definitely Doitsu's baby. Red color was constantly in his cheeks. Oh yes... birth was around the corner, or more like C-section. The Polish nation was awestruck at how Italy would ruin his body like this!

It was Romano who caught sight of the shadow that was coming up the driveway. Tall, and in his arms a big box. He recognized the white hair and scarf as Russia, but didnt know the whole story behind Feliciano's pregnancy. So he didnt say anything. Italy turned to talk to his brother as Poland stood up to get another drink. " Brother! Ve~, Im so happy you could come! " Romano blushed somewhat, glaring. " I came for you and the baby. You know that. " He glanced down from Italy's face to the round tummy in front of him. Italy nodded, and he extended a hand to lightly touch the belly. He then snapped his hand back and grumbled. " Where's the food. Im hungry. "

Austria and Hungary went quiet as they finally saw Russia coming to the door, and looked back to Italy. Why was he here? hey thought only close friends and family were allowed to come. Hungary was the one to speak, of course, Austria sipping on his pop. " Italy, when did you invite Ivan...? " Feliciano gave them a confused look... before there was a knock at the door. His face paled a great deal, and he tried to get up quickly. Didnt work too well, and winced as he just sort of flopped back down. " DOITSU! "

Everyone in the kitchen's eyes went up to the doorway. Germany instantly dropped the plate of sandwiches and ran out, Japan and Poland following him. Doitsu's face was a weird mix of red and white, jaw somewhat open. Was it time? But Italy's eyes were wide, looking to the door as the knob turned. Doitsu reached into his pants, where he had been hiding a gun holdster for a while now. Pulling out a small black model, it focused on the door as it swung open. There stood that vodka-guzzler, smiling brightly. " Happy baby shower everyone! " Austria and Hungary stood as they saw the gun, and Prussia glanced between the two of them. With a full mouth he hollered out. " WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME, I WOULD HAVE BROUGHT MINE! "

Russia looked to Germany, and motioned with a hand. " Put the gun down, da? I am here to celebrate a new life. " Germany snarled like a rabid dog, and cocked the gun. " You'll turn the fuck around and run, if you know what's good for you. " Russia only chuckled, gently setting down his box. He pulled the white ribbon on the top, and the box's pink sides fell. Inside was a giant wooden nesting doll, painted all pretty in green, yellow, and red paints. " I thought she would like this. It is genuine pinewood, and the paint is lead free. "

Italy stood now, slowly so he didnt end up on his rump again. Russia's eyes snapped to the smaller country, and the hatred was clear on his face. His smile got bigger and eyes narrowed as Feliciano waddled closer. Germany quickly barked, his hair slowly coming out of place on his slicked-back head. " ITALY, GET WITH PRUSSIA NOW! " But Feli muttered to the Russian. " Ivan... Thank you for the present. And for the chance for Doitsu and I to have a family. " And he reached into the back pocket of his pants to bear a thin silver chain. On this chain there was a pendant, and this pendant was a sunflower. " I'm sorry for hurting something important to you... I really am. "

The Russian's purple eyes widened, keeping the stone cold smile on his face. A hand extended for the chain, and Italy placed it into his palm. Ivan then took the chain between two gloved fingers and held the necklace up. " Feliciano... thank you. " And he reached up to slide the chain over his head, dropping the pendant onto his chest. Italy smiled, both hands on that wide stomach. Ivan looked up to Germany, and bow his head slightly in respect. " You can put the gun away, Ludwig. " And he extended a hand to Italy. The Italian, looking as bright and cheery as ever, extended his hand to meet with Ivan's. But he was met with a cruel grasp on his wrist and a hard yank.

Feli cried out as he was pulled into Russia's chest, and then pinned to his body. In this move Ivan pulled out his own gun from below the tan coat, nuzzling the barrel to Italy's temple. Prussia growled along with his brother, and Hungary snarled her own pearly whites. Austria sat calmly, sipping his tea. Italy began to cry quietly, and Ivan giggled. " Oh shut up. You have nothing to cry about. I'm just gonna give you a little gift. Open your mouth. " Germany took a step closer, and Ivan bore his own teeth now. " Take another step and both of them die, you idiot... " Feliciano sobbed softly, and the room fell into silence aside from that.

Ivan looked over the crowd, before back down to Italy. " Now... if you would like to get away from me with your brain intact, open your big mouth. " Germany wanted to speak, but he wasnt going to risk anyone's life. Gun remained aimed at his that empty Russian head. Italy slowly opened his mouth, still wailing softly. Russia's arm squeezed tighter around their daughter as he moved the gun from his head to his mouth. Instantly Italy bucked his head back, trying to spit it out. A single white bead fell from the muzzle into his mouth, and he dropped the gun to place the hand over Italy's lips and nose. " Swallow. Dont chew. "

Germany then decided it was time to pounce. He fired the gun at Ivan's head with point blank accuracy. The only reason he missed was because Italy drove an elbow into the Russian's stomach. Ivan bent somewhat with a grunt, and the bullet drove into the wood of the door. Both Prussia and Germany went after him now, seeing that the gun wasnt real. Russia saw the brothers going after him, and he released Italy from his tight hold. Only to shove him down on the ground. Hard. Gilbert slammed Ivan into the door, trying to keep him in one place to get a bullet in his skull from West.

Ludwig let Gilbert deal with the Russian, Hungary also going in and reaching for that other hand of his. Italy's face was pale and he was panting softly, watching the scene at the door unfold. Tears fell down his cheeks, eyes somewhat red. Germany lightly tapped Italy's face with shaking hand, then gently took his chin. " Feliciano, talk to me... Spit that thing out, is she okay? " He felt the shiver race up Italy's spine, and that tear stained face gasped sharply. Hands went to the sides of his tummy, feeling almost a cramping sensation. He let out a shuddering groan, but no white bead fell onto the floor from his lips. " I-I swallowed it... and, Doitsu, it's time. "


	13. Knotted Flags 13

CH 13

The drive on the way to the hospital was an insane one. Hungary and Austria went to Italy's sides as Germany strode over to take care of the Russian slime on his carpet. But before that gun had a clear shot, Ivan used the gun on the floor in order to blow a bloody hole in Prussia's foot. And this lead to him running out the door, threatening to shoot anyone who followed. Russia jumped into a waiting black car, and the vehicle's driver stepped on it. He got away...

Italy squirmed on the floor somewhat, panting. Hungary leaned him up and gave him her body to lean on, hands on his shoulders. Austria grabbed the keys in his pocket and muttered. " I will drive. Germany, you are coming. " It was a demand, not a request. Doitsu glared out the window. " No. I have to go get that bastard- " He was stopped though by a panting Feli, who held a hand out to him. " No! Nonono, dont leave me... this hurts so bad, please! " Looking back, he took in the sight of a pregnant, worried Italy.

Japan spoke to everyone else as Doitsu walked over to him and took Italy's hand. " Please everyone, you can stay if you wish. I will be here to monitor. Take food if you'd like. " Prussia was standing, wincing hard. Eyes fluttered open to see his foot draining blood onto the carpet. Austria looked up to Ludwig. " Get your brother in the car. Hungary, get Italy. I'll start up the car. "

Hungary slowly helped the gasping and groaning Italian to the backseat of the car. Ludwig wrapped his arms around his brother, and though Prussia hated getting the help, he couldnt stand the pain in his foot. Ludwig sat in the middle of the two groaning men. Italy instantly found Germany's hand and squeezed it tightly. But he gathered his breathing thank goodness, and pressed his hot forehead to the window. Hungary got in the front seat and before she could shut the door the car was racing out of the driveway and towards the hospital

The Italian and Prussian were given separate rooms. Ludwig had to decide between the two... But Prussia didnt give him the choice. He motioned for Ludwig to lean down, and he did. A hard slap was thrown against Germany's cheek, and then he took his chin. " Dont you fucking hesitate. Go with him. I'm fine. " The blonde stumbled back some, raising a hand to the red mark on his face. But Prussia grinned, weakly holding up a thumb. " Go punt out a baby, West. " And he was wheeled away. There was a pained noise followed by his name from Italy behind him, and he turned to see him being wheeled away too. He followed Italy.

They opened the door to their room, and there was Spain, Romano, Austria, Hungary, Poland, and Japan. All of them smiled... and Italy gasped softly. This time in surprise. The room was laden with pink streamers in the cieling. There were pink roses in a vase on the nightstand, followed by a balloon that announced IT'S A GIRL. The fluffy pink teddy bear was laying in the hospital bed for him. All those presents were sitting on the only chair in the room, awaiting the little one's birth.

Everyone seemed to have a part in helping Italy into his bed, a big grin on his face even with the shooting pain in his back. He wrapped his arms around the bear. So cuddly and comfortable! Germany stood right beside the bed, always keeping a hand on Italy. Japan handed him a small pink box, and he ripped it open. A pair of baby socks and the metal bracelet Spain told Doitsu about. " A Miracle... Oh doitsu... Thank you Spain! " And he laid the bracelet atop his stomach.

Other presents included fashionable baby clothes from Poland, enough money for a piano from Austria and Hungary, the teddy from Romano, and a set of throwing knives from Prussia. Doitsu looked like such a proud, nervous daddy... until the doctor came in. " Wow... nice party. But Im gonna have to ask everyone to leave. Time for an epidural. " Italy sighed heavily. Oh thank goodness. Even opening the presents were hard to do during this pain.

Italy's face tensed. Ohhh, contraction... at least it didnt hurt as bad as those other ones. Thank god for epidurals. They had made it in time for one, and the pain had subsided for now. His hands were on their daughter, who was more then ready to come on out. Doitsu though was the real worrier right now. Couldnt stay still at all, pacing the room and going to Italy when he heard him cry out. Picking up Feli's hand he kissed it gently. The pained nation couldnt help but laugh. " You're more worried then I am. "

Germany blushed hard, and nodded. Terribly worried. " Is she still moving around? He threw you down pretty hard. " Feliciano nodded, and gently grapsed his hand. He set it down on his soon to be gone belly. " Yeah. She's hearing your voice. " They stood just feeling her move around until there was a knock at the door. They both looked up as a nurse stuck her head into the room. She made sure it was the two on the chart before coming in. " The doctor's ready to see you three! Are you ready to see your baby? " Italy grinned and nodded, but Doitsu turned into stone. Like he couldnt move. He just watched her come in with a wheel chair for Italy. " Sir, if you'd like to help your... uhm, partner, get in? "

Germany stood up while the nurse arranged the bed so Feli was sitting up. Italy kept his grin as Doitsu gently helped him sit up, then get to the edge of the bed. Italy set his feet on the ground and stood, but was quick to want to get in the chair. Another helpful cramp set in, and he grabbed onto Ludwig's hand. " Ohhhhh, Germany dont leave... " Ludwig grabbed tight onto Italy's hand and muttered. " Im going to be with you the whole time. Dont worry. " He was already in scrubs from when he took a small nap. Blue hairnet thing too. Pretty manly looking. Italy's body shuddered before he looked up to the nurse. " Alright... let's have a baby. "


	14. Knotted Flags 14

It had been attatched to his actual stomach by a single cord, and they clamped this cord before cutting it off. No stomach acid... odd. Italy felt tugs and pushes of them inside him, and he began to tremble softly. No pain though. He looked to Germany and whispered. " Is everything alright? "

Germany smiled to Feli, and whispered back. " Everything's fine. We'll see our angel soon. " Italy looked over Doitsu's face, looking like he wanted to hold those pale cheeks. " I love you... I hope she looks like you. She'll be the most perfect baby ever. " Ludwig bit on the inside of his lip. His little angel... he was going to see his little angel. He leaned down and kissed Italy's lips, but the kiss was interrupted by Italy's sharp gasp. He felt a pull on his organs that made his hands clench. But that pain rewarded him with the instant crying of a newborn.

Germany looked towards the blue curtain that kept him between his first child. The doctor called over a nurse to wrap her little screaming form in a blanket before he laid her down on Italy's chest. There were no words for the beauty... Golden locks already long from her time in the womb. Eyes were too busy wincing to see the color though. Italy's eyes were wide, looking over the little girl before he muttered. " Our little girl, Doitsu... our little angel. " Germany squat down to be in Italy's eye level. He spoke softly. " Hey... Welcome to the world. "

The little girl smacked her lips gently, brow furrowing. She knew that voice... and tiny eyes opened. They were somewhat blue... but you could see rich, chocolately brown streaks, and Italy's face beamed. Not only that, but he started to cry. Germany reached out and gently stroked her cheek with a single finger. The baby tensed with the new touch, and began to cry once more. The doctor gently picked her up. " Let's get you weighed and measured, young lady. Sir, you can either follow the baby or be with your partner. Either is fine. "

Doitsu looked down to Italy, and the new father smiled. " Go with her. Make sure she's alright. " He sniffled hard, and Ludwig wiped his tears away. " I love you, Feliciano. " Italy nuzzled his face into the German's palm. " I love you too, Doitsu... " The doctor began to sew Italy up as Germany left the room. He didnt even take off his scrubs, walking out into the hallway. He ran to Italy's room, where all the party guests sat and waited. Once the door opened they stood up. All except Prussia, who remained in his wheel chair. " She's here. She's beautiful. " Gilbert grabbed onto his wheels and started for the door before anyone else. " Uncle Prussia gets FIRST HOLDING DIBS, BITCHES! "

Everyone filed into the hallway, Prussia wheeling his own self. They all sort of lined up at the window, Germany in the middle. His hands rubbed against each other in a nervous manner, waiting for his baby to be laid down in a little glass basket with her last name on it. Vargas. Blonde hair and brown eyes... She was his little miracle. The nurse shuffled in with the little girl in her arms, rocking softly. Poor little girl hadn't stopped crying since she left the surgery room. The group gasped amongst themselves, soft praises and squeals heard. " Oh Ludwig, she's gorgeous. She's got your hair! Look at that face, she's a spitting image of Feliciano! "

The nurse saw everyone lined up at the glass and grinned. She recognized Germany and stepped closer to the group, holding her out somewhat. Oh those blue eyes lit up, and a hand was placed on the only thing keeping him from his baby. The poor little girl was screaming though, they could nearly hear it through the glass. Ludwig gave her a quizzical look, and she shrugged. You try not complaining, being pulled from a warm comfy world into a cold, bright environment.

Everyone outside the glass except Doitsu suddenly gasped in unison though, and it took him a moment to see what they were seeing. Blood. Coming from the baby's mouth, and the bottom of the blanket. And just from her expression, Ludwig saw his baby was in agony. " No... No, NO! " The nurse looked down, and she turned away from them all, running back to the door she entered from. "NEIN! KOMM MIT MEINEM BABY ZURÜCK!"


	15. Knotted Flags 15

Ch 15

Germany had rolled a pamphlet tight in his hands, squeezing it to form creases. He had fought tears these past ten minutes, sitting down across from the doors Italy and his baby were supposed to emerge from. Sickness rotted his stomach, thinking of his baby... his little angel bleeding. They had to save her. They had to keep her alive, she was just a couple minutes old. An innocent baby did not deserve this. Prussia had a hand on his brother's knee, trying to comfort him. The others sat in silence, watching each other and the doors. They had all seen it... blood bubbling from the baby's mouth like regurgitated milk. Ludwig went to unroll the pamphlet and begin tearing it up into small pieces when the door opened.

The doctor stood with the nurse that had held the baby in the room. He bowed his head in respect to the rest of them as Ludwig stood. Teeth clenched tight, his hands balled into fists. " What the hell have you done to my baby? " The nurse's eyes widened, and she sort of dodged behind the Englishman. The doctor held up a hand. " Mister Vargas, please, she didn't do anything... You might want to sit down though. " Ludwig's eyes widened, and Prussia spoke up. " Get your ass over here West. I wanna hear what happened. " Doitsu looked behind him to his brother. Worry had made new lines on his face, and Prussia held out a hand. He moved back to the group, doctor and nurse moving closer to speak to them all.

" Something was eating away her insides. It was ingested orally by the mother, slipped into her amniotic fluid, and she swallowed it. We believe it is a sort of enzyme, which speeds up chemical processes. It had to have been enhanced for this purpose... I've never seen anything like it. It tore holes in her esophagus and stomach lining, along with part of her intestines. " The doctor looked down some, taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. " We, did everything we could. She lost too much blood. " Ludwig's entire body felt limp. All the blood in his face left. His voice was a mere whisper, blue eyes searching for a lie. " M-my baby's dead? " The doctor nodded solemnly, the nurse behind him with her eyes low.

Prussia went to wrap his arms around Ludwig's waist. " Mein bruder... I'm sorry. " But Germany didn't seem to respond. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. The baby he talked to, read books to, felt move inside of Italy... was never to be. Hungary tucked her face into Austria's neck, who held her close. Spain snuggled up to Romano, who saw the southern Italian's chin trembling. Japan's jaw dropped in a moment of surprise... then bowed his head and whispered a soft prayer for the little soul. Poland looked just as muted as Germany, but knew the worst was yet to come. Telling Italy.

Ludwig didn't even cry, not yet anyway. He looked down to his hands as Prussia let go of him, the doctor and nurse going back inside the doors to fetch the birth and death certificate. He spoke softly to Gilbert, who rolled closer to hear him whisper. " I didn't even get to hold her. " Prussia nodded, setting a hand back on that knee. " I know, bruder... I know. " Germany's eyes then attracted themselves to the pointer finger that had stroked her warm cheek.

She was so soft... his downy angel. She had his hair, blonde as could be. She was part of him. And then the tears began. Poland got up to find a tissue box as Ludwig's chest shook, hiding his face in his hands. His cheeks were wet almost instantly. " My babyeeeeaaAAAHHHHHH! " His two words began soft before turning into a pained scream. It echoed down the semi-deserted hallway, nurses looking up and guessing another death in the maternity ward. The nations hung their heads with the father's loud, hard sobbing that followed afterward.

Italy was taken back to his room, grinning widely. Oh he couldn't wait to see his baby. He passed the room filled with glass cradles, by now the cradle meant for their daughter filled with another bouncing tot. Those great brown eyes searched for the sweet blonde hair.. but didn't see it. Maybe she's already with Doitsu in their room! The male nearly died of excitement before he got to the hospital room. Everyone except Prussia, Japan, and Germany were gone, and all the decorations were tore down and thrown into the garbage can. Feliciano was beaming still though, guessing the doctor told him they could go home earlier since the decor disappeared. The nurse left the wheelchair and quickly left the room. " DOITSU! Doitsu where is she! I want to hold her! "

His arms extended towards the German, making grabby hands. But Ludwig wasn't holding their infant. Blue eyes went up to Italy's and he gasped softly. They looked so pained, even a bullet to the head looked less agonizing then that. His hair was messed up, as if the gel had been forgotten today. Italy tried to stand from his wheelchair, but the stitches in his body wouldn't let him. Eyes went to Kiku, who had thrown all the baby stuff in a box donated by the hospital. " Japan, what...? " The Asian winced, as if fighting tears, dark eyes going to Ludwig. " Doitsu-san... Please. "

Germany kept his eyes on Italy. Their baby could have had those eyes that looked back to him, now wide with worry. Doitsu stood from his chair, instantly feeling dizzy but ignoring it. He knelt down at Italy's side and took both of his hands. " Whatever Russia put in your mouth... you swallowed, didn't you? " Feli slowly nodded, which spurred Germany to continue. " Whatever he fed you went to her. And... she didn't make it. " Feliciano leaned back in his chair, trying to see a smile on Germany's face that lead to a joke. But the look in his eyes.

" Doitsu, you're lying. Please, let me see our baby... " His hands went to take the German's cheeks, but Ludwig smacked him away firmly. And Italy saw those tears begin followed by sharp sniffs. He ever rarely saw the man cry, but right now it was the worst sight possible. He hid his face in his hands once more, and he managed to speak between suppressed noises. " I c-couldn't protect you. She's gone because of me. " Prussia started to speak, but Japan set a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Now was not the time for Gilbert's, personality...

Feliciano just couldn't digest it. Watching Germany cry was heartbreaking, and he easily slid from his wheelchair to the floor. " D-Doitsu... " He held out his arms some, and the blonde quickly scooped the Italian to his chest. Squeezing him gently he rubbed that tear stained face into his shoulder. Damn hospital dress didn't absorb anything. Italy's arms wrapped around the German, but he didn't feel the urge to cry. His face nuzzled into the German's neck, rubbing his back gently. " I want to see her. " Doitsu leaned back, his brow lowered in confusion. " Y-You...? " Italy nodded. " I want to see my baby. "


	16. Knotted Flags 16

CH 16

Japan stepped into Italy's room with a tray of pasta. " Italy-san. I have brought you your dinner. " He set it on the bed's own tray, which pulled out as a table for the Italian. But he didnt look interested in the food. Dark circles dug under his eyes, and his curl hung lifeless beside his face. Doitsu was laying in bed with him, cuddled to Feli. The absense of the wide belly before them was so, weird. What was worse, there wasnt a little baby between them they planned on sleeping with every single night. Feli looked up from hospital papers he was working on and muttered. " Kiku, you didnt have to. " Japan bowed in respect, before sitting down in the only chair. Prussia had been taken back to his room for his wound to be looked at and taken care of.

Silence took over the room for a while, before the Asian looked up. " Did you already have a name planned? " Ludwig nodded slowly, looking over Italy's shoulder to the papers. " Her name was going to be Angel Adelle Vargas. We still get her birth certificate, so... she'll still be on record. " He nuzzled his nose into Italy's hair and closed his eyes. Couldnt speak anymore... it was heartbreaking. Feliciano hadnt cried; he just felt the depression coming off of Doitsu. It had been his fault for eating that pill... for swallowing it. He should have known better. Now it killed their baby.

A nurse stepped inside, everyone's eyes going to her. " Gilbert will be okay after some surgery, but that will be on a later date. Did you say you wanted to see your daughter's body? " Italy nodded, and Germany followed suit. The nurse glanced to Kiku, and he shook his head. He didnt need to interrupt the family moment. The nurse and Doitsu helped the stitched-up Feli into a wheelchair once more, and Doitsu pushed it out of the room. They passed the baby room once more, Italy having to rub his eyes and keep back sobs already. The nurse lead them back in the far back where they kept bodies. She pointed to the door, and handed them the key. " We set stillborn infants there for the parents to see on their own. Please, take as much time as you need. "

It seemed to take ages to get to Angel's door. The key went from cold to freezing in the German's bulky hand, then to searing hot as he stretched it out and put it into the lock. A turn... and the sweet smell of floral hit their noses. Yes... probably to cover up the true smell. Doitsu wheeled Italy into the completely silent room. Shutting the door behind them, their eyes were focused on the white crib in the middle of the room. Not a sound came from it. Nothing.

Doitsu hesitated, but Italy wheeled himself to the side of the crib and looked in. She was wrapped in a black blanket, bundled up tight. Her face was somewhat dark. Her chest didnt move, her eyes didnt wince as Italy spoke. " Angel... Angel, wake up. Please. " He reached in and gently stroked her cheek. It was shocklingly frigid, almost unhuman. But... so soft. His own eyes began to water, face pinching. " I love you, please wake up. Please. " But the baby didnt comply. She remained cocooned in her crib, body still and cold.

Germany came forward, standing on the other side of the crib. Her first screams played back in his mind, wondering if they were from pain or just the sudden cold and light. His fingers raised before reaching down and stroking thin, yellow strands. She was perfect. So perfect. Italy stood up from his chair now, having the strength. His hands were gentle in pulling the little one out of the crib and tucking her to his chest. She was so cold... But he leaned down and kissed her forehead. " My little baby girl. I wish I could have fed you, bathed you at least once. "

Germany moved closer and reached into his pocket. Feliciano watched him pull out the silver band that Spain got for their miracle. While he held her, Doitsu gently pulled her hand from her blankets. Her fingers were darkening also, limp. He clipped the bracelet onto her little wrist, then slid his finger into those tiny ones. They didnt grab on... but he imagined them doing so. And her smiling, then pulling the finger up for her to chew on. Germany rubbed his eyes firmly, speaking softly. " I'm sorry Feliciano... We could have been a beautiful family. " Italy leaned on Doitsu's chest somewhat, and looked down to their daughter. " Doesnt mean we arent. We're a family. We'll just have one less body around. But her soul is somewhere near us all the time. "

Clapping came from behind them, in the lower left corner of the room. Both of them jumped, Italy instantly clutching his newborn to his chest. There stood a towering Russia, clapping leather bound hands. Leaned onto his leg was his water pipe. Lips curled in a cruel smile. " You all are so cute, da? Thinking she will be with you. She is dead, and didnt even know what to call you two. " Doitsu nudged Italy behind him, and Italy kept the corpse of their baby tight to his chest. Ludwig muttered, one hand on Italy behind him. " How could you do this to us? You're the murderer. Disinegrating it from the inside, are you insane? You are a sorry excuse for a man, thinking that killing is the answer for everything. My baby's life, was not worth one of your dull, silent flowers. You're a coward. Nothing but a coward. "

Russia's eyes had slowly widened as he spoke, marking this all down in his mind. Italy looked over Germany's body some, and saw clearly that one pupil was bigger than the other. The sign of mental illness. But another second wasnt wasted as Russia grabbed his water pipe swiftly and aimed to knock Doitsu upside the head. Germany easily ducked, and rushed forward to use his head. Ivan was slammed into the concrete block wall via Germany's skull, but this gave him easy access to Germany's back. Italy shrieked as the metal crunched into Doitsu's back, causing him to fall down on the ground.

The cold country didnt even mind to step over his body. A foot slammed down atop Germany's chest, bringing forth a cry out and struggle to get up. Italy backed up against the back wall, still keeping Angel to his chest. Russia watched him closely... and started going towards him. " How does it feel to hold something dead that you worked on for months to take care of? How does it feel? " Italy began to sob, now tucking himself into the corner and his body shielding him from Angel. " ST-STAY AWAY! "

And the door to the room opened. Not a second later, a gunshot. Italy looked up with tears inhibiting his vision. And saw a gaping, red hole in Russia's chest. His purple eyes stared down at Italy for a moment, wide in shock. His hand let go of the pipe, and he slowly fell forward. Feliciano managed to fling himself out of the way as Russia's face met the concrete with a sick, wet crunch. Slowly sliding down, leaving a bright red streak on white wall. Italy looked up to see who had shot one of the Allie nations.. and saw Japan with Germany's gun.

The Asian's face was strict, eyes narrowed and mouth pinched in a firm frown. Japan had never appeared to be so angry. He stepped closer to Russia's body, and forcefully yanked him with his back onto the floor. Russia actually cried out, then gasped for air. Hands reached for his throat as if he couldnt breathe. Kiku spoke softly. " Looks like I missed your heart. Pity. " And he raised the gun once more. Russia's purple eyes went wide, and a wet, bloody sucking noise was heard before another bullet wedged itself into his skull. His eyes faded from life, red spatter underneath his skull. Japan kept the gun with him, looking to Italy. " I will get the doctor. " And ran off, leaving bloody shoe prints.

Feliciano stood on shaking legs, and in a hurried manner set the baby in her crib before running to Doitsu. " DOITSU! Doitsu... say something. Please. " Germany's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. The right side of his face was nuzzled to the hard floor, blood dripping out of his nose and mouth. But he smiled, and then grinned. Italy gently took his hand as Ludwig spoke. " I protected both of you. " He then coughed hard, a spray of red blood hitting Feliciano. Italy whined softly, rubbing his face. But when he looked down... Doitsu was silent and still. " Doitsu...? DOITSU! "


	17. Knotted Flags 17

CH 17

Russia hadnt returned. All the Allies sat around the conference table, solemn and silent. They looked at each other from time to time, guilt and reluctance etched in their eyes. All were prepared for war, in uniforms that were ready to be bloodied and ruined. Possibly even blown holes in. Guns strapped to their chests and explosives in their pockets. England and France kept looking at each other, the same thought running through their minds. What if someone attacked while their babies were still in the infant stage? Tiny America and tiny Canada all cuddled up in a corner screaming... Their hearts would be broken. But by then England would glare and look away, leaving France with the sadness. Soon America stood, taking the green army print helmet from the table and placing it on his head. " I dont think Russia is returning... We need to start on our own. All in favor in taking out the Axis Powers, once and for all? "

Slowly, hands rose. It meant land. It meant wealth. And most of all, it finally meant peace. Until the door opened. Alfred's eyes went up, wide with surprise. And panic. " R-Russia? I'm sorry, I thought you were- " But Japan calmly walked in. He wore his own white suit with the gold and black shoulders, and the same look he used to damn Russia was positioned on his face. " Sit down please, Alfred-san. We have business to discuss. "

America's brow and jaw dropped at the notion. " Why the hell should I listen to a whimpy Axis Power like you! " And Japan held up Germany's gun, loaded and cocked. America didnt look so strong looking down the barrel all the sudden. " Because I killed Russia after I watched Germany bleeding on the floor and Italy holding their dead daughter. I am not hesitant on blowing any of your internal organs to pieces either. "

Now France stood, the gun turning on him in the blink of an eye. But the pinching of his eyebrows wasnt for the metal weapon... it was for his words. " Ze bébé... she is dead? " Now Japan seemed uncertain, gun wavering for a moment before it was still again. Francis sounded like he himself was damaged from these words. " What do you know? " France held up his hands as Alfred sat down. Let the wine bastard get the bullet, not him. " Russia told us zat Feliciano was expecting, and it was his doing... and zat it would be your weakest time. We have troops lined up at your borders ready for ze call to invade. Ships in your waters to bomb your island. " Kiku stepped closer to the table, as if to hear him better. But it was more like getting a better shot. " Russia didnt tell you he planned on poisoning her? " Those sexy blue eyes widened to their fullest extent. " He killed her? " Japan slowly lowered his gun.

The Allies actually pulled up a chair for Japan to sit in, Russia's to be exact. He kept the gun in his hand, and the countries allowed him this. Alfred spoke first, France sitting down once he aided Kiku to the chair. " He told us once the baby was born he was going to go down and wage war on all three of you. That's why he couldnt come to the meeting early. But now... he's not coming back at all? "

Japan's mouth twitched in a smirk before quickly going to the normal, placid look. " He made Italy swallow an enzyme that rotted her from the inside out. The last time Prussia saw her she was gushing blood from her mouth and, lower extremities. And I doubt he will die. A big country like that can take bullets and heal easily. It will take a lot more then that to kill the entire nation of Russia. " The nations didnt move. Russia had killed a small baby over a sunflower...

Arthur spoke, a hand reaching and scratching the back of his head. " I think all of us would agree that the last thing we wanted was for the baby to die... " Every single one of the Allies nodded, still in shock about it. Japan made sure each of them agreed before standing up. " Then we would like a peace treaty. We do not want your land, your lives, or your money. We want to be able to live freely. " China nodded, and took the baboo pyramid hat off his head. He also reached into his pockets and threw weapons onto the table. " I do not want to wage war with someone in that condition. Such a gruesome death... what was her name, Kiku? "

Now Japan's face softened some, and he muttered. " Angel. Angel Vargas. " Not another word needed to be said. Alfred took off his helmet, and put it down on the table. He tugged the machine gun he had on his back to rest beside his helmet. France took the black bow out of his hair and set it down in front of him, letting golden locks flow. From his pockets explosives came, except for the one condom. Which, he put back with a smirk. Arthur pulled the weapons off him, a hand gun and an array of bullets, and let it join the motion. Japan smiled slowly, and he laid his gun down amongst the others.

Peace papers were drawn roughly, and the Allies began to construct it. The motion was called the Angel Treaty. Alfred placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder, smiling. " From the Allies to the Axis Powers, we are sorry for your loss. We will begin the treaty now, and make calls to cancel our attacks this second. Russia had the wool over our eyes; consider us a world of friends. As long as I'm the hero. " And the whole room cheered. Except Japan, who smiled lightly. Alfred drew up a rough treaty to give to Japan and promised a better one later. It was just to show Doitsu and Feliciano that he had broken the war between them all. He rolled the paper up and put it into his jacket.


	18. Knotted Flags 18

CH 18

Beeps all around him. All rhymatic, along with a sharp hissing noise every moment or two. A voice, far away and fuzzy, spoke. Wasnt anyone he recognized. " I think he's coming around. " Sudden warmth on his hand, and it was pressed to something equally warm. And wet. " Doitsu? Doitsu? " Italy... he knew that beautiful voice anywhere. His sense of taste was the first to slowly come back to him. A metalic taste... blood. His mind played back the sight of his mouth hacking up blood onto the smaller country and his chest ached. He tried to cough again from this ache, but this only brought a flash of pain through his rib cage. Italy grabbed his hand tight as Germany let out a whimper. " Dont move, doitsu. He broke all your ribs and some vertebra... but the doctor said you're gonna live. " And his lips pressed on his palm before he started to cry again.

Blue eyes fluttered open and tried to focus. It went from blurry lights, a shadow of someone hovering over him. Then to fuzzy, more shapes and colors. A white lab coat, the doctor no doubt. The scent of dried blood and oxygen danced into his nasal cavity. And then clear vision was gifted to the German. He looked down so his first sight was Feliciano sobbing into his hand. His hair was wild like he hadnt taken care of it, and his clothes were wrinkled. How long had he been out? His thumb twitched, then slowly rubbed up and down his temple. He tried to speak, but it came out a weird, hollow haaa noise. Italy's eyes rose to blue ones, and he squealed in delight. " DOITSU! "

The doctor spoke up, watching the monitors. " Your throat's going to be dry and sore, Ludwig. We removed the tube a couple hours ago and replaced it with an oxygen mask. " So that's what that nagging pressure was on his chin alongside the strange smell. A shaking hand rose and arranged it some until it was comfortable, then took it off his face to speak. Italy stood to get him some water from the bottle he had. " H-How long...? " Italy held the water bottle to Germany's lips, and with little spilling splashed water into that hot, dry mouth. Doitsu groaned softly, the cold liquid was so good. " You've been asleep for five days Doitsu. Japan went to the Allies conference and called off the attacks meant for our countries. They only knew about me being pregnant with Angel, nothing about Russia... " And he looked down.

Germany's hand rested on Italy's that held the bottle and gently pulled the plastic from his face. Enough water, but with a hard swallow he sighed in pleasure. So much better; the air didnt taste like blood anymore. " Where's he now? " Italy scooted closer so he could hear Doitsu better. " Still talking with the Allies. The treaty is being worked on. They called it the Angel Treaty. " Germany smiled and squeezed Feliciano's hand tightly. But then the machine to his left began to beep wildly, and he realized his lungs were screaming for oxygen. He quickly whipped the mask back over his mouth and inhaled sharply, violent waves of agony hitting him and yet the feeling of hitting air after jumping off the high dive also grabbing his heart.

Italy's hand gently rested on Doitsu's stomach, gently petting it until his seme got enough air. Once Germany's machines calmed down he spoke again. " The doctor said you'll take a long time healing. Your ribs may not be one hundred percent anymore, but close. Your lung was punctured in three spots each, but they managed to fix you. You're lucky that none of them got your heart. I was so scared I was going to lose another family member... " His little chin trembled softly and he rubbed on his eyes some to fight off tears. Doitsu winced, and he spoke. It was muffled under the mask. " I love you. I'll never, ever leave you. " And his hand went for Feli's again. Italy kissed the top of Doitsu's hand, which was laden with taped down needles. " I love you too Doitsu. "

Germany's eyes looked around the room some, and he took his mask off slightly again. Dark circles were under beautiful blues, his hair doing its best impression of Denmark's wild locks. He rasped. " Where's my pants? " Italy looked confused with the request, but he stood and went to the tacky pink and tan couch. He unzipped a duffel bag, and pulled forth his blood stained pants. " These, Doitsu? " Germany nuzzled the mask on his face as he nodded, and Italy skipped back to his bedside. A couple deep breaths, and he took the mask off. " In the right leg... look in the pocket on the thigh. " Mask on, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He just needed to listen right now.

Italy watched him close his eyes, and blinked. " A-Alright... " He dug into the pocket, and found a soft wad of white cloth. Germany spoke as he took the wad into his hand. " Open it over the bed... It might drop and break. " Italy held it over the sheets then, and unraveled it. As Doitsu predicted, there was a flash of silver that dropped onto the sheets with a ultra quiet thump. Feliciano looked down to a silver ring, with a big diamond on top surrounded by an array of smaller, colored cubic zirconium pieces. A choked noise came from his throat, and blues opened up to see a blushing Italy slowly picking up the jewelry. " Italia... I wanted to do this when... you were holding Angel and... on our way home. But... I dont think Im going home... any time soon. " Breathing was starting to be a burden, so he spoke in chunks. Along with holding his eyes open, which proved to be growing more and more difficult.

" Doitsu, you dont mean it... Do you? " He slid the ring onto his right ring finger and held the ring in the light. Colored prisms came from the light it was held in, coloring the room around them. Italy was the one who ate the white pill, killed their baby... But Doitsu was smiling as wide as he could in his exhaustion. He could see the glitter back in Italy's eyes when he first realized he was carrying Angel. A glow... " Marry me, Feliciano? Please... We'll adopt. I'll... do anything to... have a family with you. " Italy actually sobbed softly to himself and nodded hard, tears replacing the now dry ones. But seeing that Germany's eyes were closed he muttered. " I will, Doitsu! I'm yours forever! "

And he leapt onto the bed to lay on top of Germany, giving him a great hug. Germany's voice tried to raise in a scream... but his heart didnt let him. Shaky arms wrapped around the nation, each lung and rib hammering on his pain-recieving nerves. But his heart pounded in joy, and this overrode every feeling inside. His voice was a whisper, nuzzling the mask into the top of his head. " I love you, Feliciano. " Italy whispered back, his face feeling the rough bandages below his hospital gown. " I love you too, Doitsu. " He felt Germany's arms slowly loosen around his body, and he moved to lay beside him instead of on top. Doitsu's hand rested on his hip before his face lost the smile to slumber.


	19. Knotted Flags Epilogue

EPILOGUE

" There was white sand, and crabs, and good food. People danced and sang, and me and Doitsu did too. Oh you would have loved it. " Italy contained his joy by only curling arms around a thick one of Germany' both of them were sunburnt from the strong sun of Cuba, Italy moreso because he didnt give the sunblock a chance to seep into his skin. " We had a wonderful time on our honeymoon. We thought you'd like to know that. " But the odd thing was, there was no answer from anyone. Germany looked down and closed sharp blues, knowing there wasnt going to be one. Somewhat hung over he wasnt ready to just, turn his back on a family member. Angel's grave was marked with a pale gray headstone, the statue above it an angel looking up to the sky with her hands out. Those palms were cupped and it held water for birds to take a bath in and drink. The stone angel's eyes were closed, as if soaking in the dying sunlight.

Both of them were silent now as the grave didnt respond. Germany gently pried himself from his Italian husband and went to the flower vases on each side of the headstone. He filled them with fake tulips colored shades of pink and white. Then a single red rose was placed on the top of the grass before the angel. Silence continued, but neither cried. Italy actually smiled and sat down at the foot of the grave, looking over the beautiful marble and stone. Germany looked around some... before pulling some pamplets from his pocket. Colorful and energetic, they would surely catch Feli's eyes. " I-Italy... "

Feliciano looked up, and he patted the ground beside him. Craning his neck like that hurt his sunburn. Ludwig blushed some, and he sat down beside him with a grunt. It was just his workout clothes, they could get dirty. A kiss was placed on his cheek before the blonde continued. " Italy, since we're... married now, I... " He extended the pamphlets quickly as if it was painful to ask, wincing somewhat. Feli's soft hands took the paper and looked at the top. " Aunt Maggie's Adoption Service... D-Doitsu you dont mean...? " His brown eyes turned to Germany, and the seme could see the shock excitement in them. Wide, and glitter seemed to have been injected into the irises. But how could he not see it, since his body was suddenly shivering lightly.

Germany only nodded, and it brought the yell of joy! " DOITSU! OH DOITSU, I CANT WAIT! DOITSU, WE'RE GONNA BE DADDIES! " And Italy tackled him in a giant glomp, arms around his shoulders and even legs going for around his hips. Germany windmilled his arms to try to keep his balance, but in a yelp he was on his back with an excited Italian clinging onto him for dear life. His nose rubbed into the neck of Doitsu, and his hands moved to break up the gel in his hair to stroke the soft locks underneath. " We're gonna be good daddies, Doitsu... I'll never let it out of my sight. I dont care about gender either! I want the one who needs us the most! "

Arms slowly curled around the vibrating Italian. Another chance at a family with his new man. His husband. His adopted child. His arms squeezed gently. " Absolutely... I made an appointment already too. " Feliciano now screamed into Germany's shoulder, then suddenly sprinted up, leaving the German to blink. Germany rolled onto his stomach and was ready to race to his aid. But it was not needed. Italy was dancing in the graveyard, running circles and howling like an overjoyed South African blowing on a vuvuzuela. He even busted out a back flip.

Doitsu grinned and set his chin in the grass. Anything to make Feliciano happy. But then eyes went to Angel's grave as if it beckoned his attention, and he set a hand over their baby. Italy paused as he heard his husband speak. " You'll always be my angel... " Soon Italy's hand joined his, and they laced fingers. " You'll always be our angel. " Silence returned to the graveyard, the sound of birds the only thing in the air now.


End file.
